


Take Shelter From the Storm

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, F/M, Holidays, International Stories, Romance, Series: Whether or Not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-07-01
Updated: 1999-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: This story is a sequel toLet It Snow.





	Take Shelter From the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Take Shelter From The Storm

#  Take Shelter From the Storm by Vicki

Rating: PG 13 

Pairings: Ben/Female(Tor) 

Spoilers: No can't think of any... 

Part Six in the 'Whether or Not' Series 

  1. It Never Rains... 
  2. But it Pours 
  3. The Calm Before the Storm 
  4. The Eye of the Storm. 
  5. Let it Snow 
  6. Take Shelter From the Storm 



Teaser: Ben and Tor are at last engaged... But there is something wrong... Ben is acting strangely, Tor is unhappy and what are Meg and Ray up to?... well that's another story... or maybe it's not... 

Notes: This was written to bring in yet another culture into the frame... I hope that it's all well explained but any questions drop me a line and I'll try to answer them to the best of my ability... Another fairly long episode so not one for your lunch hour... Poetry used in this is by Robert Burns except for 'The whole of the moon' which is a British song by the water boys and 'the reply' which isn't mine but I don't know who it's by....For more about Robbie Burns try www.robert-burns.org IF you want *all* the words to Auld Lang Syne then email me and I'll post them to you... 

# Take Shelter From The Storm.

"Hi guys, come in... come in.." Ray ushered Tor, Ben and Beth into the house. "Stick your coats on the stairs and go on through, they're all in the living room and Ma's cooking somethin' up in the kitchen. " 

"Are we late?" Ben asked, as always, he was keen to be punctual. 

"Nah, everyone else was early... Actually, come to think of it, the only one not here already is Meg... You guys want a drink?" 

"I'll have a coke." Tor said. 

"Oh go on.. have something a bit stronger, it's New Years Eve." 

"Believe me Ray, I would love to but I have a feeling that 'Daddy' here would have a ducky fit." she nodded towards Ben who beamed at her. Ray looked confused and Ben stepped behind Tor wrapping his arms around her and placing both of his hands on her stomach. 

"Hey, there's something your not telling me right?" 

"We're pregnant, Ray." Ben grinned at his friend. 

"We...? We're pregnant...?" Tor looked in mock astonishment at Ben. "I didn't see you with your head over the bowl at six o'clock this morning." 

"She's got a point, Benny." 

"I was there with you.." 

"I know you were .. and that's why I love you so much.... You can hold my hair back any day of the week." 

"I wish I could be nauseous for you..." Ben answered, the beginnings of a sulk forming. 

Tor laughed, "Now I think *that* would be taking love a bit too far.... and don't sulk Ben it's too early." 

"I do not sulk." 

"No Benny, you never sulk... do you... Anyway... congratulations.... both of you." Ray hugged both of his friends. 

*Knock knock* Someone banged on the door. 

"I've gotta get that, I'm on 'Official doorman duty' for the night, unless of course, you want to take over? But then you're not wearing you 'door man' outfit are you?" 

Ben raised one eye brow at him and then put his arm round Tor's back ushering her toward the kitchen, "We'll go and say 'hello' to your Ma." 

Ray smiled at the couple and turned to attend to the door. "Ahh the Dragon Lady," he winked at her. I suppose you'd better come in. " he bowed and opened the door wide. 

"Thank you Detective." She bared her teeth and finger nails in a very poor impression of a dragon. 

"Hiya Meg, how's it going?" 

"Well, I'd like to say 'A lot better for seeing you' but you know, being a Mounite I can't lie." Meg replied, smiling. 

Ray laughed and hugged her. "Well thank you kindly, welcome to the asylum... come in... come in... can I take your coat?" 

He helped her off with her jacket and hung it on the banister before leading her through to the living room. "Well I think you'll remember everyone from Benny's the other night. 

"Ray, It was five days ago, I don't think my memory's that bad. Speaking of 'Benny' where is he?" 

"Oh, he and Tor are in the kitchen talking to Ma... Did you hear?" Ray changed tracks. 

"Hear what?" Meg's ears pricked up at the promise of gossip. 

"About Tor?" 

"No WHAT about Tor?" Meg's eyes lit up and her foot started to tap as if out of her control. 

"Oh... if she hasn't told you... I think I'd better not... " 

"Oh.. no... Ray, you can't do that." 

"Do what?" 

"Say all that and then not tell me.." 

Ben and Tor appeared behind her, "Not tell you what?" Ben asked, knowing full well what Ray was talking about. 

"Nothing Constable." Meg looked embarressed. 

Tor's words rescued her friend. "What I believe the detective was 'getting at' is that I am expecting a baby." 

"A baby... wow.. umm ....congratulations.... So... when's it due?" 

"About July, August... I haven't got official dates yet... but around then... hence *I'm* sticking to the coke... Hey, I've an idea.. If I've got to be Tee total for at least the next eight months.. Don't you think Mr 'I never touch a drop' here should drink for me?" 

"Now that's just silly, Tor." 

"No..no...Mr. 'Ultimate control freak' gets legless...ummm... now... there's a good title for a book. Yeah definite possibilities, I'll get the man a beer." Ray joined in and scurried off to get a bottle of beer. 

Ben looked petrified and Tor relented. "It's all right Ben, like I'd force you to do anything you didn't want to do..." 

Ben looked at Tor then smiled slightly as he grabbed the proffered bottle from him and swigged it back in one. 

Stan tapped Tor on the shoulder. "I think you've created a monster." 

"Yeah you might just be right..." 

*** 

"OHMIGOD" Frannie grabbed Tor's left hand. "It's gorgeous... When'd'you get it?" 

Tor smiled, "Christmas night. Ben had it made..." 

"It *is* what I think it *is* right?" 

"If what you think it is is an engagement ring then yup." 

"Oh CONGRATULATIONS." Frannie hugged Tor and went to find Ben. 

*** 

Ray: All the leaves are brown...  
Ben: the.. leaves.. are.. brown   
Ray: And the sky is grey  
Ben: And the sky is grey  
Ray: I've went for a walk  
Ben: I've.. went.. for.. a .. walk  
Ray :On a winter's day  
Ben: On a winter's day  
Ray: I'd be safe and warm  
Ben: I'd... be... safe.. and warm  
Ray: If I was in LA  
Ben: If .. I ... was .. in LA  
Ray: California dreaming...  
Ben: Cal - I - forn - ya dreamin'   
Both: on such a winter's day...   
\- Long pause- They looked at each other and smiled...   
Both: All the leaves are brown.... 

The two men stood on the porch, arm in arm, beer in hand singing at the top of their voices. Frannie appeared from the front door. 

"If you two 'Mama's' don't get your butts in here your going to miss the New Year." 

The two men staggered into the front room where the rest of the party was standing in a circle. 

"10 - 9 - 8 - 7 - 6 - 5 - 4 - 3 - 2 - 1 \- HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!" 

Ben grabbed Tor and kissed her. 

Ray turned round looking for a kissing partner, Meg stood just feet away, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. To his surprise she returned the kiss and when they finally came up for air, the whole room was looking at them. "What?" questioned Ray, can't two friends share a New Years kiss?" 

"Not one like that .. no." Frannie answered. 

"Like what...?" 

"Like that." 

"I assure you that it was purely platonic." Meg entered the arguement. 

"Should auld aquaintence be forgot   
...and never brought to mind.   
Should auld aquaintence be forgot   
for sake of auld lang syne... 

Tors song broke up the bickering and everyone joined in... 

"For auld lang syne my dears,   
For auld lang syne,   
We'll take a cup o' kindness yet   
For sake of auld lang syne. " 

The room fell into silence. Then after a few seconds another round of more general hugging ensued. 

* 

"HAS ANY ONE GOT " Tor shouted above the general noise. "A LUMP OF COAL?" 

"A lump fo what?" Ray asked. 

"Coal." 

"Ya know I've heard about these cravings but this is getting a little too weird." 

"With Ben's child - NOTHING - would surprise me .. but no..it's not that I just thought we should go first footing." 

"First whating?" Ray asked. 

"First footing... we have a tall dark man with us..." grabbing Ben's arm, "all he needs is a lump of coal and he'll be the luckier than a black cat sitting on a patch of four leaf clovers, with a horse shoe round its neck and that eats rabbit's feet for breakfast... " 

"You what?" Ray was really confused. 

"It's a Scottich 'hogmanay' tradition." 

"hogman.. what?" 

"Hogmanay... it's Scottish for New years eve... and... If the first person to cross the threshold in the new year is a tall dark stranger with a lump of coal (don't ask me why) You'll have good luck for the rest of the year." 

"You'll have a bullet through your head if you do *that* in Chicago, I'm afraid." Stan said. 

"I guess your right." Tor's face fell. "I'll go and check on the kids." Tor hurried from the room, for some reason Stan's words had stung and she was blinking back the tears as she slowly climbed the stairs. The children were all asleep in one room. They had been put to bed a couple of hours ago despite their protestations. 

She peeked round the door. They were all sound asleep. Tor sat on the floor next to Beth, who was snuggled into a sleeping bag and gently stroked her cheek. She had Ben's ability to sleep anywhere and on anything. Tor had always needed a bed to get a good night's rest, but not her daughter. Ben peered round the door, unseen, and watched the two most important people in his life interact.... 'Soon to be three' he thought. Yet for some reason, Tor wasn't happy, he knew that.. He made it his mission to corect that situation. 

******* 

*He towered above her, bigger than life. His mousy brown hair falling forward into his eyes. She was unsure what she had done wrong, but she instinctively knew what was coming. She tried to raise her arms to defend herself, but they were paralysed. His weapon raced towards her abdomen, faster and faster.* 

She came to with a start, lurching into a sitting position, the sweat was dripping off her. For a minute she didn't know where she was and then his voice brought her back to the present. 

"Tor... TOR? are you all right?" his blue eyes shone with concern. 

"Yeah, it was just a dream." 

"You've been having a lot of those lately. if you told me about it, it might help." he placed a supportive hand on her shoulder. 

"Like you told me about your nightmares about Victoria?" 

"I told you eventually." 

"It didn't stop you having them." 

"No.... but it helped." 

"I'm sure it's just my hormones..." 

He smiled for the briefest of seconds as his hand wandered over her still flat stomach. "It's Mark isn't it?" 

"How do you always know?" 

"Probably by the way you screamed his name out." 

She smiled back. "Umm, probably." 

He pulled her towards him, placing her hand over his far shoulder and her head on his chest. "Tell me." It was an audible echo of the past. 

"Nothing to tell." 

"Tell me..." 

"It's a dream of a different life time... Mark, he just stands there ordering me to do stuff, impossible stuff.. paint the sky green, climb to the moon, stupid stuff. But I try, and I try to comply and when I fail I see the fire irons coming down across my st.... my face... I wake up just before they makes contact. As I said, a different life time, I hadn't thought about him for years and then since Christmas... this dream.. almost every night... I mean I know he's dead, I know that... he's no threat..." 

"The ghost's that haunt us." Benn muttered under his breath. 

She shook it off and kissed Ben's cheek. "As I said just my hormones playing up." 

***** 

"Hi Tor, Benny here?" Ray asked, peering over her shoulder as she opened the door. 

"Didn't he tell you? He got switched to the early shift." Tor grabbed Pearson before he disappeareed out into the pale blue yonder and lifted him into her arms. 

"Ahhh yeah.. yeah.. he did... I must be getting old." Ray smiled. 

"Come in anyway, he won't be long... Coffee?" 

"Yeah that'd be great. Thanks." 

* 

Ray took a swig from his cup, "So what are you doing for Beth's Birthday?" 

"Well *we'd* planned a party," she stroked the husky's thick coat, "You know, a 'clowns, balloons, ice cream, jello, kinda thing' but *Beth* decided she would rather go to the zoo and see the tigers, have you seen her room lately? Can you say 'obsession' boys and girls? So seeing it *is* her birthday, as she has pointed out *so* may times, we're taking her and a few of her school friends on an outing." 

"You want some moral support?" 

"Are you a masochist?" Tor laughed. 

"Only when it comes to six year olds." 

"Now I *am* worried about you." Tor raised her eyebrows at him, smiled, and then added in a more sober tone, "Seriously Ray, that would be great." 

****** 

"Canadian Consulate, Consulate du Canada." 

"Hi Turnbull, It's Tor, may I speak to Inspector Thatcher please." 

"I'm sorry but..." 

"Renfield, if you *don't* put me through to Meg this minute I will have her put you on 'bi-manual' toilet cleaning duty for a month. Do I make myself crystal clear?" 

"Very clear, Mrs. Fraser." 

"It's *NOT* Mrs. Fraser and even when we're married it'll be Dr. Fraser, " she mouthed 'Moron' down the phone. 

"Hello." A familiar female voice sounded at the other end of the line. 

"Meg, thank God... How do you put up with him?" 

"Hi Tor, with difficulty.... how are you doing?" 

"Fine, when I'm not throwing up that is." 

Meg laughed. "I knew there was a reason I never had children." 

"Speaking of children Meg, I need to ask a favour." 

"Ask away." 

"What are you doing Saturday next?" 

"Ooh, I'll have to check my busy social schedule... Nothing.. why?" 

"How do you fancy a trip to the zoo with me, Ben and six, six year olds?" 

"Like a hole in the head..." Meg replied, "why?" 

"'Cos I was going to ask you for moral support. 

"Sure... why not... could be fun." 

"For who?" Tor asked and the two women laughed together. 

***** 

"So what time was I born *exactly*?" 

"11-32am on the 7th of January as I have told you many times before." 

"Ummm so I will be precisely six years old in three hours and seventeen minutes." Beth said proudly, telling the time on her new watch (with hands) that her mother had given her moments before. 

"Yes I believe that is correct." Ben added looking at the watch that had been his father's. 

"Beth, your friends will be here any minute, don't you think you should go and put some clothes on?" 

Beth looked down at her pyjamaed body and scurried up the stairs. She reappeared minutes later, wearing her faded jeans and the thick red shirt which had made up part of her father's present to her. 

Tor watched her run down the steps, dark curls bouncing, blue eyes smiling. 'She's her father's daughter all right.' she thought. At the bottom of the stairs Beth stopped and started to pull on the new boots that Ben had also given her. 

"You know anyone might think you were trying to make a clone of yourself." Tor elbowed Ben gently. 

Ben held his hands up and answered in his defence, "I took her shopping and *she* chose what *she* wanted." 

"Beth, " Tor continued without taking breath, "You do realise that if you wear new boots to the zoo, when you haven't broken them in, you'll get blisters, put those away and wear your sneakers." 

"I won't...." Beth answered with all the certainty of a five and 364 day, year old. "I want to wear these... " 

"Well if you do and you *do* get blisters *I* won't be carrying you... is that understood?" 

"Yes." Beth determinedly fastened the laces slowly and deliberately. "Won't get blisters anyway!" she added under her breath. 

Ben whispered in Tor's ear. "I'll put her sneakers in my pack." 

"Good plan." she replied. 

"Hello? Anyone there?" Meg's head appeared round the back door. 

"In here, Sir." Ben replied. 

"It's Meg when were off duty, Fraser." 

"Yes Sir." was there a twinkle in his eye? 

Meg shook her head at him. "Whatever Fraser...Happy Birthday Beth." She turned her attention to the little girl and handed her a parcel. 

She ripped off the paper. "WOW!" Beth's eyes grew wide, "A Stetson, a real Mountie Stetson." She shoved the item on to her head.... back to front. 

Ben knelt in front of her, removed it from her head and repositioned it correctly. "It suits you." he added as he fiddled with the angle of it slightly. "Say thank you to Meg." 

"Thank you kindly Meg, It's great." 

"I'm glad you like it Beth." 

"What's next?" quibbed Tor, "the tunic, the Sam Brown, the jodphurs?" 

"Yello?" Ray swung through the back door." His eyes fell on to Meg's face. 'What is she doing here.' the same thought pattern flitted through Meg's head. They hadn't seen each other since new year and *that* kiss. 

"Hi Meg." 

"Hi Ray." 

"OK" Ray took a deep breath. "Pearson's settled with Ma. She's stuffing him with donuts. Are you sure he's not related to another greatly missed donut disposal unit?" 

"Well if you are refering to Diefenbaker, and considering I don't know his pedigree I can not be sure, but I would find it highly unlikely." 

"It was a joke Benny, a joke." 

**** 

"OK Meg... if you go with Jenny, Mary and David in Ray's car, Ben and I will take the rest in mine." 

"All right... come on you three." Meg rounded up the children and settled them in the back of the Riv. 

Ray turned to them from the driver's seat. "OK gang if you want to survive today there is one rule you can not break, you put your hands in your laps now and they do not move. You do not touch *ANYTHING* in this car. Remember I'm a cop and I can put you all in jail just like that." he snapped his fingers at them and they stared at him, eyes wide, believing every word. Their hands flew onto their laps and stayed there. 

"Don't you think that was a little mean.. if decidedly untrue. " Meg commented, slightly taken aback by Ray's actions. 

"I don't think it's mean to give people fair warning and remember Dragon Lady that goes for you too." 

Meg swiped at him with her 'claws' and they both started laughing. 

*** 

"OK everybody over here. " Ben stood on a fake rock and called everyone to his feet. 

Tor tugged on his jeans. "Ben your six foot. with the exception of perhaps Ray, you the tallest person here by about a foot. Why are you standing on a rock?" 

Ben looked down at the five and six year olds at his feet and saw (for once) the absurdity of his behaviour and lept down from the rock. 

"So team, what do we want to see first? 
    
    
    	Tigers"				
    					"Elephants"
    								"Polar Bears."
    			"Camels"					 
    						"Gorrillas."
    

The shouts came from all sides. "OK OK... I think seeing it's Beth's birthday we should start with what she wants. I take it it's tiger's first then..." 

Beth nodded. Ben pulled out the idiot proof map provided by the zoo. "All right if we track Noth by North West we should come across the enclosure." 

"Ben it's a zoo not the Serengetti." 

Ben ignored Ray's comments and Beth pulled a compass from her pocket and studied it carefully. Ben knelt down next to her. 

"OK which way, navigator?" he watched over her shoulder as she tried to figure it out. 

Tor watched, suddenly realising what he was doing. He had endless patience with her. She screwed her face up with concentration and turned the compass round several times.. After what seemed like eternity she pointed. "That way." 

"Right...well done... off we go." he took her hand. 

**** 

Tor stared at the bird sat on a perch in the cage. Ben spotted her and leaving the children with Ray and Meg walked across to her. 

"Penny for them?" 

Tor quickly wiped a tear from her eye and sniffed. "Have you ever heard of inflation?" She turned to him and conjured up the semblence of a smile. 

He smiled, lifted his Stetson and handed her a dollar. 

She smiled as she took the bill. "He's beautiful isn't he?" 

"Umm... the Golden Eagle... " 

"He should be free... they're so beautiful free.... They just glide through the air." 

"You've seen them fly free?" 

She nodded. "Once in Scotland. There was this area of highlands that were covered in fir trees, people said they flew free there and although I never thought I'd see one, I used to walk up there, - when things got really bad, - it was kinda peaceful. Sparsely beautiful, like nature's therapy I suppose... Then one day there they were... two of them, just sat on a high branch of a tall fir... and as I watched they lifted off, simultaneously, into the air. They barely flapped their wings once they were up there. Just hovering... watching the floor. It was kinda magical and then they were gone... Seeing something like that is a real privilege... " 

"You miss it." 

"Like crazy... I guess you know about that though. I'm not the only one along way from home." 

"Yes, but I've visited home... you haven't been home in more than ten years." 

"I suppose it is that long.." 

"A different life time?" he asked. 

She smiled, "Yes." 

"So," he took a deep breath, "that's the reason I bought these." He held up three plane tickets. "Happy daughter's birthday." 

"Ben! How did you know...? How could you have known?" The tears were falling freely down her face. 

"New Years Eve...The dream...the look in your eye.... how I would feel if I hadn't gone home for that long... I just knew." 

"That, Benton Fraser, is why I love you so much." She wrapped her arms round his neck and hugged him tight, he lifted her off her feet and returned the hug. 

"Hey..Enough of that you've left us lumbered with these kids and your canoodling over here." Ray approached the couple holding two of the children's hands. His eyes fell on Tor's face and saw the tears drying on her face. "Hey you OK?" 

"I'm going home, Ray." She smiled through the tears. 

"What now? The day has just begun... What's the matter ...oh God... the baby?" Ray got the wrong end of the stick. 

"No Ray... I mean 'home-home'. The UK for a holiday. Ben got these..." she held up the tickets. 

"All right for some, I've always wanted to go to Europe... " 

"I think the Scots would have issue with Scotland being in Europe... hey here's a plan.. come with us... Ben you wouldn't mind would you? I could show you *my* home." 

"I'd love too." 

"What about you Meg? Will you come?" Ben asked. 

"Well I wouldn't want to intrude." 

Ben raised an eyebrow at Tor and added, "Well I didn't ask if you wanted to intrude I asked if you would come." 

Meg laughed, "I'd love too." 

***** 

"My feet hurt." 

"Well I don't like to say 'I told you so' but... I told you so." Tor gave her daughter a sideways glance. 

Ben lifted his pack from his back and pulled out the first aid kit and a tub of ointment. 

Tor grabbed Ben's arm, "Oh no you don't your not smearing caribou placenta over my child's feet." Ben smiled at her and handed her a more traditional travelling first aid kit and then grabbed Beth's sneakers from the bag. Tor put band aids on the blisters which had burst on both of her heels. "Maybe next time you'll listen to me huh?" 

Beth sniffed and nodded. 

After half an hour more of hobbling round the exibits on sore feet, the tears were building up in her eyes. Tor motioned to her. "Come here." Beth limped over to her. And Tor lifted her on to her hip. Ben watched and walked over to his family, taking the little girl out of her mother's grasp, giving her a quick cuddle he wiped the tears away with his thumb before lifting her on to his shoulders. 

"Thank you, " Tor mouthed at Ben. Ben pulled Tor towards him and put an arm round her shoulders. 

*** 

As World War III was about to break out over whether they should go to the reptile house or the polar bear pool, the adults made an executive decision to devide the waring factions. Meg and Ray had taken David, Sam and Jenny to see the polar bears. Ray had offered to go to the pool as soon as the subject came up, remembering the part it played in the whole Victoria saga. Meg stood looking at the great creatures swimming about in the near freezing water. 

"They're huge aren't they." Ray stood next to her, watching the bears, and pointing out things to the children. They stared in awe of the swimming bears, eyes wide, mouths open. 

"I got attacked by one once." Meg replied. 

"Really?" 

"Uh hu, back up north, she lifted her sleeve, revealing a large scar." 

"Wow...." he touched her arm. "How'd you get away?" 

"I don't know, for some reason, she just let me go... It was weird, one minute she was looking at me like I was dinner and the next, she walked off. I thought I was dead." 

"Yeah... must have been scary." 

"No actually it wasn't. I knew I was going to die and it was like all the fear drained from my body. When she walked away I felt the fear seep back in." 

"Wow...So what do you think about this holiday in Scotland?" Ray said, changing the subject. 

"I er..." 

There was a cry from behind them. Sam had fallen over and was screaming. Meg ran to his side and looked helplessly at the grazed knees. Ray was there a second later and he picked the boy up into his arms and hugged him. "Hey, hey how'd that happen? " 

"The floor was wet, and I slipped.." *sniff* "and fell over."*sniff, sniff* 

"Let me look at these knees... ooh they look sore. Do you think that you'll need you legs chopping off huh?" He smiled at the little boy, who shook his head back. 

"How's about if a beautiful lady kissed them better.. would that help?" 

Sam looked dubious. 

"Worth a try isn't it?" 

Again the boy looked uncertain but nodded his head slowly. 

"Meg, I think your 'beautiful lady' services are required." 

Meg kissed the boy's knees one at a time, and he smiled at her, wiping his tears away with the back of his hand and in the process spreading streaks of dirt across his face. Ray smiled and pulled a large handkerchief from his pocket and instructed the boy to 'spit', before proceeding to mop the muck from the boys face. 

"Come on we'd better find the others... All three of you, hold hands... off we go." 

As they walked along, Meg spoke to Ray. "How'd you know how to do that?" 

"Do you know how many nieces and nephews I've got?" 

"No." 

"Precisely, neither do I... When you've got that many relations below the age of ten that I have, you learn pretty quick." 

**** 

"Thank you for having her. Say thank you for having me, Jenny." 

"Thank you for having me, Jenny." Jenny said predictably. 

Jenny's mother gave her a withering look and mouthed 'Thanks' at Tor. 

"Our pleasure," Tor answered for all of them as Jenny's mother dragged her towards the awaiting station wagon. 

Tor shut the door and leaned her back against it. "They're gone. Thanks Ray, Meg, We couldn't have done it with out you guys." Tor added and hugged them both. 

"Pleasure, seriously.. I had a great time." Ray answered. 

"Me too, but I gotta get going, early start tomorrow." 

"It's Sunday, " Ray sounded outraged. 

"I know but we've got some dignitaries flying in from Ottawa. I have to be a reception commitee." 

"Do you require my services, Sir?" 

"No Fraser. It's OK. I'll see you Monday." 

"I'll give you a ride if you like." Ray offered. 

"Thanks Ray that would be good, getting the bus at this time on a Saturday is not my idea of fun." 

**** 

Ray drove her to her apartment block. There was a group of youths hanging around outside. Meg looked slightly nervously at them. "I'll walk you to your door." 

"I'll be fine." 

"I'll walk you to your door." he repeated and climbed out of the car. 

"Thanks." she relented. 

They climbed the stairs in silence. She fumbled with the key in the lock. 

"OK ... well.... I'll be going." he turned away from her for a second before.... 

She took a deep breath "Ray?" She called him back and he turned back towards her. She made a grab for him and kissed him. When he didn't return the kiss she backed off quickly, he just stared at her open mouthed. 

"I'm sorry, I thought... I err... I'm sorry." totally embarressed, she retreated into her apartment. 

Ray grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him. Kisses punctuated his words. "No.. don't... say.. you're sorry... I'm... sorry... I was just... a little... surprised... I didn't know... you felt the same way..." he tangled his fingers into her thick hair. 

She wrapped her arms round his neck and backed into the apartment. "Neither did I." she kissed him back as he slammed the door shut. 

**** 

Tor and Meg sat in Meg's office drinking mineral water and coffee. 

"Ohmigod.... you didn't?" Tor leaned forward, head on her cupped hands. 

"We did." 

"And *I* thought you two were never going to get your act together." 

"Well, we took our time." 

"And?" 

"And what?" 

"How was it?" 

"Great..." 

"So I guess you're really looking forward to our little holiday now?" Tor grinned wickedly. 

"I can't wait." 

"Are you thinking of joining the club?" 

"What club?" 

"The mile high club, of course." Tor responded. 

"Oh don't go there... I wouldn't dare." 

"*I would.*" 

"You wouldn't.." 

"God's honest truth." 

"I think this calls for a little wager." 

"Your on." 

"If I do it on the way there... you do it on the way back...." 

"And if you don't?" 

"Umm... The whole holiday is on me... everything... food, drinks, the works." 

"And if I don't?" 

"It's on you....deal?" 

"Deal." they shook on it. 

*** 

Ben lifted Beth on to his shoulders. 

"How do they stay up there?" 

"What honey?" 

"The planes, how do they stay in the sky?" 

"Well, you see to understand that I'll have to tell you about gravity. You see gravity is the force between two masses that attract them to one and other. It's a bit like magnetism. It pulls everything to earth at a rate of approximately 10 metres per second per second, well 9.8 really, until they get to terminal velocity of course. Now to lift of the ground all the planes have to do is produce an upwards thrust force of greater magnitude than the downwards gravity force and the plane will go up." 

"Oh... " Beth considered this for a while. "Can I go down please." 

"Of course." Ben lowered Beth back to the floor where upon she rushed across the carpet to Tor. 

"Mummy, why do airplanes stay in the sky?" 

"Because they've got big engines and propellors." Tor answered. Beth liked that answer better and grabbed on to her Mother's hand. 

*** 

"I want to sit by the window." 

"I want.. never gets." Tor answered. 

"PLEASE may I sit by the window?" Beth sounded exasperated. 'Parent's who'd have them?' 

"Of course." 

The flight attendent went through the safety routine and Ray leaned across the aisle, speaking to Ben. "At least this plane's got a John." 

**** 

"What would you like a drink?" Tor asked Beth. 

"Coca-cola please." 

"OK so that's 3 cokes then." Ben spoke to the stewardess. 

Tor was scribbling on a piece of paper and shoved it front of Ben. 

Ben opened the folded piece of paper and Tor watched Ben's left eyebrow raise. Tor couldn't guess what his reaction would be. She was more than a little shocked when he handed the paper back to her and disappeared to the back of the plane. A few minutes later, Tor climbed out of her seat and handed the piece of paper to Meg. She opened it and read it. 
    
    
    "Ben,
    	Go to the rear restroom NOW... and leave the door open... 
    				I'll be back there in about five minutes. -Tor." 
    
    

Meg handed the note to Ray, "I don't believe it... I didn't think she'd go through with it." 

The couple arrived back looking cool and calm about 10 minutes later. The only thing that gave them away was the grins on their faces. Meg directed Ben to her seat and took the Mountie's place next to Tor. "You didn't?" 

"Didn't we?" Tor smiled. 

"YOU DID?" 

Tor nodded. 

"How was it?" 

"Uncomfortable." 

***** 

"Thank you for flying British Airways. Welcome to Manchester." 

"So... welcome to my country." Tor bowed and pointed out some details. "The wonderful taste in purple swirled carpets, the dirt, ahhh yes and the 'Great British' weather. " They all looked out of the terminal's window and watched the rain fall down. "We should get our luggage and then I'll see about the car." 

**** 

Tor climbed into the driving seat. "Ahh to drive on the right side of the road." 

"I believe that's the left side." Ben corrected. 

"Yes it is, the left side and the right side ...at the same time... only in Britian... oh and Ireland ... and Austrailia. So you guys all ready?" 

**** 

The drive north was uneventful, Tor commented on certain things, the lake district, Hadrian's wall, Gretna Green and it's significance in the history of the wedding ceromony. "It used to be the place to elope to, the first town across the border, you see you could get married at sixteen in Scotland and young couples who wanted to marry without their parent's consent would elope across the border. The black smith would perform the ceromony over the anvil, but now they have a waiting list for about 2 years so not exactly the place to go for a quick wedding." 

They arrived in Edinburgh two hours later, and they quickly found their hotel. 

"Thank you for choosing the Royal Edinburgh Hotel, we hope you enjoy your stay." 

"I'm sure we will." 

The manager came round the check-in desk and picked up Tor's bag. "I'll show you to your rooms." 

"Thank you kindly." 

"He's wearing a skirt." Ray commented on the proprietor's dress. 

"Excuse my friend," Tor said, " He's American." 

"Oh a yank huh." he nodded knowingly and winked at Tor. "Do you know my Aunty Agnus, she lives in Virginia?" 

Ray looked at him before saying, "A woman, two arms, two legs?" 

"Yeah that's her..." 

"Yeah I used to go ball rooom dancing with her." Ray answered sarcastically. 

"Wow... do you need glasses? " The manager said, stifling a laugh. "OK..Your rooms, folks." The manager made a quick get away and doubled up in the corridor, Americans were priceless. 

"He didn't wait for his tip." Ray commented waving the bank note he'd pulled from his pocket. 

Tor laughed openly. "Your in the UK now...people don't expect to be tipped for doing their job. If they ask for a tip they're just as likely to get told how to get their shirt collars white as to get given some cash..." 

"Now this I could get used to." Ray put his wallet away again. 

"Huh... don't get too excited wait til you see the bill." 

*** 

"So what's first?" Tor said when they had all settled in and wandered on to the main street. 

"Food," said Ray. "I'm starving." 

"Well it's 2.30 at least four hours to dinner." 

"So... where's the nearest 'Dunkin' Donuts' then?" 

Tor thought for a while. "Ummm... New York I think." 

"What no dunkin' donuts?" 

"Nope but I have an idea... come on, Ray. It's time you got some real Scottish food." 

"I want to have a look in some of these shops, can we meet you in half an hour or something." Meg suggested. 

"Yeah, no problem, we'll find you just don't wander to far.." Tor grabbed Ray's sleeve and the two of them wandered down a cobbled side road. "Ohh great it's still here - This place never changes." 

The small shop smelt strange to say the least. 

"Hi, do you still do Mars bars in the ancient Scottish tradition." 

"Aye that we do." 

"Ahh well it's seems my American friend here would like a taste of Scotland. I couldn't think of anything better for him to start with, than a chocolate coronary. And you'd better make that two... I haven't had one of those things since I was a student." 

"Two deep fried mars bars coming up." He dipped the chocolate bars in batter and dropped them into the sizzling fat. 

Seconds later he lifted them out and wrapped them in white paper. 

"How much?" 

"Oh call it one fifty." 

She pulled out a couple of bank notes. "Oh it's good to have real money again.. I've been State side for way too long.. I thought they were phasing out one pound notes." 

"Umm they keep threatening to but you know haw we Scots like to hang on to our money." 

"Aye... anyway thanks for doing these for us." 

"My pleasure call again, only more often." He handed her her change and they left the shop. 

Ray looked at the article of nourishment in his hand."What is it?" 

"Wonderful." Tor took a bite. 

"Yes but what is it?" 

Tor sighed and looked at him."Look, you're going to have to learn, when in Scotland the one thing you don't do is ask 'what' food is. You just eat it. If you ask... you'll starve. I promise you. But just to give you a start, I will tell you about the mars bar. You take a mars bar which is a kinda candy bar(It can be done with a snickers bar but the mars is more traditional) you dip it in a mixture of flour and water and sometimes they throw beer in for good measure, then you drop the whole lot into boiling pig fat 'til it's crispy." 

"Great." He took a nervous bite. "It's pretty good." 

"Yeah I know... just don't ever ask about haggis... Come on, let's find the others." 

They found the other three travellers in McDonalds. 

"So you feed me deep fried mars bars when 'the golden arches' are just round the corner?" 

"I thought you wanted to learn something about Scottich culture." 

"At the moment I want to study the national difference between Big Macs." He headed to the counter 

"How do you cope with the money?" he complained as he returned with a tray of food. 

"Well at least it's not all the same." Ben replied. 

"No they have three different notes for each amount." 

"Four actually, just never go to Ireland, is my only advice. Look it's simple, look at the colour not the picture. Green is 1, Blue is 5, Brown is ten, purple is 20 and red is 50. Remember that and you can't go wrong." 

Ray muttered something under his breath. 

"Sorry Ray?" Ben asked. 

"Nothing." 

**** 

They sat in Ray's room, half heartedly watching the television. 

"So shall we head north tomorrow?" They had spent two days in the Scottich capital and Tor was anxious to move on. "I like you to see some of the places I grew up in. Edinburgh's a wonderful city but... there's a lot more to 'here' than that." 

"Sure." No one saw any objection. 

"What did you have in mind?" Meg asked, sipping tea. 

"Loch Lomand, the scenery's fabulous and my parents are buried not far from there, I'd like to visit their grave whilst I'm here." 

Ray flicked through the channels. 

"Hey... Ray stop... look at this!" Benny shouted, totally over excited, "Curling!" He sat in silent awe of the television for a few minutes before leaping to his feet. "SWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPP!" 

"Huh... I'm a shinty girl myself." Tor said giving her husband to be a strained look. 

"Shinty?" Ray asked. 

"Kinda like over arm field hockey...I think Stan would really like it actually. Ahhhh" she said with fake nostalgia, "The crack of skulls on wood, nothing like it." 

**** 

"Welcome, welcome, Victoria... When I saw your name on the list I hoped it was you. Mr. McTavish is such a fool, not recognising you... I was so sorry to hear about your father.... I saved the best chalet for you and your friends" 

"Mrs. McTavish, you're still here, I hoped you would be...and you have a wonderful memory I can't have been here for fifteen years, how is Mr McTavish?" 

"Ahh the old coot's out fishing, can't keep the old man down." 

"Can I introduce you to my friends, This is Margaret Thatcher.." 

"OOO the television does nothing for you." 

"I beg your pardon?" Meg asked. 

"I was always voted for you, of course, I think you did some good stuff. It was awful the way they threw you out... I must say I thought you'd look older..." 

"No no Mrs. McTavish. This is my friend Meg from Canada." 

"Well I think that's awful, a Canadian in charge of the British government, if I'd known that I wouldn't have voted for you." 

Tor gave up and winked at Meg, who saw the funy side. "Quite right you are Mrs. McTavish and this is Ray Vecchio." 

"Nice to meet you." 

"And Ben Fraser, my fiance. " 

"A fine Scottish name too." She extended her hand to Ben. 

Ben removed his hat and shook her hand. "My pleasure to meet you." 

"And last but by no means least, My daughter Beth." 

"After your mother, I suppose?" 

"That's right." 

"Aye she's a bonny one... and it looks like there'll be another addition soon..." she placed her hand on Tor's tummy and Tor nodded, " and you'll all come to our Burn's Night supper, of course." 

Tor knew that it would be useless to argue."Wouldn't miss it." 

"So you'll reply to the address then?" 

"Oh I couldn't." Tor answered. "It's such an honour. That honour should go to someone local." 

"Nonsense ... I insist." 

"What's Burn's night." Ray asked. 

"You'll see, you'll see." 

**** 

Mrs. McTavish walked up to he chalet door and entered without knocking. 

"I just thought I'd tell you that they're having one of those sing song what do they call it, karate evenings, or something - at McDoogals tonight... I thought you and your friends would like to go." 

"I don't know," Tor said, "I don't think it would be suitable for Beth." 

"Ohh... I'll have the bonny lassie for you... she can stay here and I'll sit with her..." 

"Well if you're sure." 

**** 

They walked into the smokey atmosphere of the local pub. The noise was almost deafening. Two women stood on the stage doing an off key rendition of 'Crazy' 

Ray sang along under his breath.. "Crazy, crazy for listing to you oo." 

"Ray that's hardly fair... I seem to remember two men, who aren't sitting a million miles from here doing a 'fabulous' rendition of California Dreamin'" 

"Hey it was your fault Tor for getting me drunk." 

"I seem to remember saying you didn't have to drink if you didn' t want to. Anyway you wouldn't have their nerve... and get up there." 

"Neither would you." Ray answered 

"I would." Tor replied 

"I feel a dare coming on." 

"No need to dare me, I'm ashamed to admit it but I love these things and on this holiday I plan to relive as much of my youth as possible..." Tor jumped out of her seat and walked to the front of the room, flipping through the song lists. Ben saw her face break into a smile and all of a sudden he knew what she would sing. 

She took the microphone -"OK this one's for Ben. He's the whole of my moon... No pun intended - of course." she smiled at him. 

"I pictured a rainbow - you held it in your hand,   
I had flashes - but you saw the plan,   
I wandered out in the world for years,   
You just stayed in your room,   
I saw the cresent - you saw the whole of the moon, the whole of the moon 

"You're there at the turnstyles, with the wind at your heels,   
You've stretched for the stars and you know how it feels,   
To reach too high, too far, too soon -  
You saw the whole of the moon. 

"I was grounded - while you filled the skies  
I was dumbfounded, but you - You cut true lies  
I saw the rain dirtied valley - You saw Brigadoon.   
I saw the cresent - you saw the whole of the moon 

"I spoke about wings - you just flew I wondered I guessed and I tried - you just knew.   
I sighed - and you swooned....   
I saw the cresent - you saw the whole of the moon 

"With a torch in your pocket and the wind at your heels   
You've climbed on the ladder and you know how it feels  
To get too high, too far, too soon - You saw the whole of the moon." 

Tor handed the mike back and walked back to their table at the back of the room. Ben reached out for her and she sat on his knee. "Thank you kindly," he whispered in her ear. 

"Oh I expect payment in full later." she whispered back and ran her finger suggestively down his neck. 

*** 

"Isn't that kid over there under age?" Ben asked. 

"Oh I shouldn't think so." Tor replied. 

"He looks about sixteen." 

"He's got a bag of nuts hasn't he?" 

"What's that got to do with it?" 

"Well in the UK you can drink with food in pubs at sixteen, I suppose it's stretching it a bit but nuts equal food in most people's book." 

**** 

"What time does this place shut." The karaoke was long over and the four friends had been sat there talking for hours. Ray had just checked his watch and realised it was half past one. 

"When the last people leave." 

"Don't you have licensing laws?" 

"Officially yes, unofficially no." 

"Do you *have* cops here??" 

Tor pointed to an old man sat in the corner laughing with a group of locals. "Uh hu... over there." 

"Oh" Ray said, thinking he finally understood this place. "He's on a bust..?" 

"Looks more like a binge to me." Tor laughed at the detective. 

**** 

She walked up to the grave and stared at the headstone. She bent and placed three small posies of native flowers on the grave. Ben stood a few feet behind her. She buckled at her knees and rested her forehead on the ground, sobbing silently. Ben knelt down and rubbed her back. He read the stone for the first time. 

  
In Loving Memory of  
Elizabeth Anne Spencer  
Died 1968 aged 32 years

Also 

Her Husband William David 

Died 1990 Aged 52 years 

AND 

Their Grandson, David 

Whose life was cut unmercifully short in   
1992

"Grandson?" Ben asked, taken aback. 

"He was very premature, it was all my fault... Mark beat me through the pregnancy... how could I not get out? How? I can't understand myself now... I gave birth at 25 weeks...He lived a week before I held him in my arms and I felt his life slip away...It still hurts.... every day." 

"I'm sorry." 

"Yes so am I." She rested a hand on the grave. "I'm so sorry Davy. If I could go back..." 

"Why didn't you tell me...?" 

"How? Hi Ben did you enjoy the game, oh and by the way I killed my son?" 

"Tor, look at me. LOOK AT ME" 

She turned her face to him, his eyes looked even bluer than they always did. "No matter what you did or didn't do. No matter what... It was not your fault... He had you trapped, you had no options... " 

"Yes I did." 

"No... you didn't. and no one deserves to watch their child die." 

"When Beth almost died that day, I couldn't, I couldn't process the information... Geez I was horrible to you... It brought all the pain back... and then when Victoria took her..." 

"It's OK, Beth's fine... It's going to be OK." 

Tor's face hardened as she looked up at Ben's face, "I may have been a fool then but if you ever lay a finger on me or Beth or the little one I swear - I promise - you will never see any of us ever again." 

Ben was hurt at her words and held her away from him, "I would never, ever hurt you, any of you." 

"I know, I know you wouldn't, I'm sorry.... I just can't ... Oh I can't do this on my own any more." 

"You don't have to... you don't have to." 

**** 

Mr. McTavish was seated at the top of the table. He hammered on the table with a wooden stick and the room fell to silence... 

" Some hae meat and canna eat,   
And some wad eat that want it;   
But we hae meat and we can eat,   
And sae the Lord be thankit." 

"Amen!" The locals raised their glasses and started to shovel down thier soup. 

"What was that about?" Ray leaned over and asked Tor. 

"It's the Grace...You want a brief translation? 

"It would help..." 

"OK but don't ask me to translate the Address to the Haggis. It means in English... 

"Some have meat and can not eat,   
And some have none that want it,   
But we have meat and we can eat.   
And to the lord be thankit. 

"That's as near as you get." 

"Thanks. What's this?" 

"Soup." 

Tor raised an eyebrow and Ray knew better than to push it. "Oh." 

The first course over, the room fell into silence. You could feel the anticipation in the room. A man at the back of the room stood up and picked up a set of bagpipes. He played. The haggis was brought in on a silver platter. 

Mr McTavish rose to his feet. His voice boomed across the room. 

"Fair fa' your honest, sonsie face, Great chieftain o' the puddin-race!   
Aboon them a' ye tak your place,   
Painch, tripe, or thairm:   
Weel are ye wordy o' a grace  
As lang's my arm. 

The groaning trencher there ye fill,   
Your hrdies like a distant hill,   
Your pin wad help to mend a mill  
In time o' need,   
While thro' your pores the dews distil  
Like amber bead. 

His knife see rustic Labour dight,   
An' cut you up wi' ready sleight,   
Trenching your gushing entrails bright,   
Like ony ditch;   
And then, O what a glorious sight,   
Warm-reekin, rich! 

Then, horn for horn, they stretch an' strive:   
Deil tak the hindmost! on they drive,   
Till a' their weel-swall'd kytes belyve,   
Are bent lyke drums;   
Then auld Guidman, maist like to rive,   
"Bethankit!" 'hums. 

Is there that owre his French ragout  
Or olio that wad staw a sow,   
Or fricassee wad mak her spew  
Wi' perfect sconner,   
Looks down wi' sneering, scornfu' view  
On sic a dinner? 

Poor devil! see him ower his trash,   
As feckless as a wither'd rash,   
His spindle shank, a guid whip-lash,   
His nieve a nit;   
Thro' bloody flood or field to dash,   
O how unfit! 

But mark the Rustic, haggis fed,   
The trembling earth resounds his tread.   
Clap in his walie nieve a blade,   
He'll mak it whissle;   
An' legs an' arms, an' heads will sned,   
Like taps o' thrissle. 

Ye Pow'rs wha mak mankind your care,   
And dish them out their bill o' fare,   
Auld Scotland wants nae skinking ware  
That jaups in luggies;   
But, if ye wish her gratefu' prayer,   
Gie her a haggis!" 

Tor climbed to her feet and raised her glass high. "I reply on behalf of the Haggis.... 

"O' McTavish man, ye addressed me weel,   
Which so befits a hielan' chiel,   
And tho' like you I'm far frae hame,   
I sure achieved my share of fame. 

"I never thocht I'd see the day,   
I'd grace a trencher doon this way,   
In the brawest club in oor toon,   
Tho' mony a mile frae bonny Doon. 

"Once fit for only rustic table,   
I now enjoy a five star label,   
No longer classed as peasant grub   
For now I grace the 'Tavish table. 

"I'm sometimes scorned by snobbish folks,   
And the butt of corny jokes,   
Such folks and jokes are unco phony,   
Now I'm acclaimed by Egon Ronay. 

"The Power who made mankind her care,   
Set me above all other fare,   
For Scotland's sake I'll keep this place,   
An' aye be Chieftain of the pudden' race. 

"So to all you Braw Scots lads & lassies   
That here tonight I see,   
Uphold auld Scotias good fair name,   
And from me - to all - please eat" 

The people in the room rose to their feet and toasted their meal as Mr McTavish plunged a sword into the haggis. And the party began. Food was passed round as well as several bottles of whisky. 

Ben whispered to Tor, "How did you know that?" 

"Dad taught it to me, believe me the poem saves you much thought when asked to reply... otherwise you have to come up with a speech that a sheep's stomach would give." 

The speeches and poems went on. After the meal the dancing began. Beth disappeared onto the dance floor with some other children and it looked like they were having a great time. 

"Come on, you guys," Tor said after they sat out the first four dances. "I'll teach you 'strip the Willow' It's really easy." She dragged her compaions on to the floor. After an hour or so the dancing stopped and the party started to disperse. Tor hugged Mrs. McTavish, "Thank you it was great." 

"I'm glad you came, and thank you for replying." 

"Believe me it was my pleasure." 

**** 

"Can we see some of this wilderness you keep talking about. There is only three days left." Meg asked. 

"Brilliant idea. OK we'll drive up north a bit and go for a hike shall we?" 

"Tor do you think you ought to in your condition." Ben asked, being over protective as usual. 

"You make me sound like an invalid. Exercise is good for me *and* the baby." 

"Yes but still, hiking?" Ben questioned. 

"I'll take it easy I promise. Besides if Beth is coming we can hardly scale Ben Nevis. I'll get Mrs. McTavish to pack a picnic and what have you, and we can just ramble up a few hills and the like." 

"Sounds like fun for me." Meg came to Tor's aid. 

**** 

The morning dawned bright but cold and the party of five set off on their expedition before it was light, bundled up in umpteen layers of clothes. 

The five travellers climbed out of the car and simultaneously took a deep breath. Breathing in the cool, highland air. Ben heaved his pack out of the car and lifted it onto his back. Ray had a similar but smaller pack and when everyone was geared up they set off across the moor. 

Sheep wandered freely, and Ben pointed out many types of plant to Beth. On finding a stone wall, he discovered a fossil and got quite excited, rushing to show Beth as well as Ray, Tor and Meg. "Do you know how old this thing is?" 

"No but I'm sure you are about to tell us." 

"No I don't know either, but it's old." 

"Thank you for that insight, Benny." Tor hugged him, loving his enthusasium for life. 

*** 

"Look at all that lichen, the air round here must be really clean." Ben pointed out the fragile plants growing on the side of a rock. "'Ochrolechia parella' also known as 'Crab's eye Lichen'. I've never seen this before. 

"Hey look Benny, these graffiti artist's get everywhere, " Ray pointed to some black splashes on another rock. 

Ben looked at the splashes and tasted one. 

"Ahh that's dis-custing." 

"I believe you'll find this is not paint, but Placynthium nigrum, another species of lichen." 

*** 

It was about one o'clock when Ben looked up. He raised his hand and pointed out a darkening area of sky to Beth "That's a thunder cloud." 

"Does that mean it's going to rain." 

"No it looks a long way off." 

"Perhaps we ought to turn back. The weather can change very quickly up here." Tor remarked. 

"If you think it would be best." 

They started their descent. The rain started to fall. They were working there way across a narrow ridge, Ray was in the lead, followed by Tor who had a Mountie attachment, he had no plans to let go of her until they were safely across. Beth followed behind and Meg was up the rear. Beth's foot slipped from under her and she fell forward over the ledge, Meg stepped out and made a grab for her. She reached for her belt and tried to pull her to safety. 

"AHHH" Meg screamed out as her footing slipped. 

"What?" The other three turned as one and saw Beth hanging over the ledge. Ben reached down and pulled the girl towards him back on to the ledge . "Are you all right?" Beth nodded, she was a little shaken up but fine. 

The party turned their attention to Meg. Her leg was caught down a narrow crevace. 

"I don't think I can pull it out." 

Tor looked at the leg, "If you don't pull it out now, you'll never get it out. It's going to swell. Now Meg this is going to hurt like crazy but you have to pull and pull hard. Do you want me to do it or are you going to do it yourself?" 

"I'll do it myself, is it broken?" 

"I can't tell until you've got it out.. OK when you're ready I just want you to pull, and pull hard OK?" 

Meg nodded, took a deep breath and pulled.She screamed as her leg popped out of the hole. 

"OK well done, I know, I know it hurts, guy's can you get her off this ledge?" Ben and Ray carried her to the other side. Meg fought back the tears that were building up in her eyes. 

"Let's get a look at this leg of yours." The rain was falling fast, obscuring her vision."You don't want to hear this but it's definitely broken. Ben, did you bring my kit?" 

"Here." Ben passed her her emergency medicine kit. 

"OK the only painkillers I've got is paracetamol, that won't help much and morphine. I don't want to give you morphine here.. Shit... Think Tor." 

"How far are we from the car?" 

Ben looked at the map. "Approximately 13.7 km." 

"Great, well there's no way you can walk on this." 

"I could try." 

"Over my dead body you could." 

"Think... hang on a minute..." A twinkle of hope glimmered in her eyes. "Ben give me that map." He handed her the damp piece of paper. 

She stared at the paper. "I wonder if it's still there." 

"What's still there?" 

"It might be something." She climbed on to the top of a rock and scanned the area. "Yes up there." 

"Up where?" Ray asked. 

"There." she pointed. There was a small hut like building on the top of the hill. "Could you carry her up there?" 

"Yes." both men spoke at once, but Ray pushed past Ben 

"Hang on a minute, guys, let's get it splinted first." Tor lifted her jumper and tore off a strip of her shirt and started to strap Meg's legs together. "Well it's not a work of art but it'll do 'til we get up there." 

Ray lifted Meg into his arms as Tor watched the leg, "Careful." Meg winced slightly as Ray lifted her off the floor. 

They struggled up the hill side, after a while Ben offered to take over from Ray, but Ray was determined and he struggled onwards. 

*** 

Tor lifted the latch. "Hello?" 

-no answer- 

"Looks like we've got the place to ourselves." She walked into the center of the bare room. The hut contained very little and what there was sat on a bare earth floor. There was an old coal burning stove in the corner of the room, a tap in the wall and a oil powered freezer against the back wall. A couple of oil lamps hung from the ceiling. 

"Now Ben if you get a bag of coal from round the back , Ray see what's in the freezer." 

"I beg your pardon?" Ben asked. 

"What?" Tor asked. 

"I can't do that." 

"Do what?" 

"Take the coal." 

"Why ever not?" 

"It's stealing, I'm not sure we should even be in here." 

"Oh Ben, it's not stealing. This is a trust house." 

"A what?" 

"Oh - that's what we've always called them anyhow. There are a few of them dotted about the highlands, I forgot about this place. It works like this. The owner stocks the freezer and the cupboards, and keeps the coal shed full and when you use it, you either replace the stuff or leave the money. Everything has a price on. She grabbed a large aluminium foil packet out of the freezer, see, 2-50. It's an expensive way to eat but .. when your as hungry as I am... Now Ben would you go and get some coal before we freeze." 

"What happens if you don't restock or pay?" Ray asked. 

"Then the whole system would fall down, and these places would disappear. Most people who make it up here are glad to pay. I know I'm glad I remembered about it. OK Meg." Tor turned her attention to her patient. Meg looked really pale. "In a minute, I'm going to lift your leg up. We can't have it swelling too badly. It looks like we're here for the night, we don't want any more accidents. But before I move you again, I'm going to give you three drugs, one's an antibiotic - we don't want infection adding to your problems, the second will stop you throwing up and the third is morphine, a very, very good pain killer, but it'll probably put you out for a while and even if it doesn't you'll feel very light headed.....While your under the influence I'm going to clean up the wound...Did you understand all that?" 

Meg nodded and Ray held her hand. 

"Are you allergic to anything that you know of?" 

Meg shook her head. 

"Is it OK if I get on with it then." 

Meg nodded, "Just hurry up... it hurts ... a lot." 

"OK, not a problem." she wrapped the torniquet around her arm and put in the IV canula, before the drugs could be passed into the vein. Meg drifted off, and Tor went about cleaning her leg up. 

As she drifted out of consciousness Ray asked, "How is it?" 

"Well if I was in a hospital I'd say no problems at all. Here I have to be honest it doesn't look so good. It's a nasty break, you can see the end of the bones through the wound. I just want to keep it clean and her fairly pain free. Tomorrow morning someone is going to have to go down to the road and call the Mountain rescue guys. Tonight we stay put." 

Ben finished lighting the fire and noticed Beth was sat shivering on her own in the far corner. He walked across to her, grabbing his pack and pulling his bed roll of the bottom, he helped her out of her wet clothes before he pulled out the blanket and wrapped it round his daughter. Once she was bundled up he pulled her on to his knee. He noticed the tears on her cheeks. "Now..... what's the matter?" 

"It's my fault." 

'She sounds like Tor' Ben thought."What's your fault?" 

"Aunt Meg." 

"Why?" 

"I fell." 

"Anyone can fall, Beth. Meg's going to be fine, Mummy's the best doctor there is and broken legs fix. You've broken your leg and I've broken my leg more than once and we're OK aren't we?" she looked at him with eyes wide and nodded. 

"Good so we'll have no more of this 'it's all my fault Okay?" Beth buried her head in the Mountie's woollen cable jumper and cried. He stroked her hair and held her tight until she drifted of to sleep. 

Tor turned from her patient. "Is she OK?" she enquired about her daughter. 

"She's blaming herself... I think she's a bit over tired is all. She's sleeping now anyway." 

"OK leave her to sleep, best thing for her." She paused and returned her attention to her patient. "Right guys, I've given her a whacking dose of Morphine, it should keep her pain free but I don't want her left unattended *at all*, which means we're going to have to take it in turns to stay awake. Now I'd like to take the first shift, just in case she has a reaction to any of the drugs. I'm going to clean and dress her leg, Ray will you give me a hand. And Ben find us something to eat... I'm starving." 

Ben put two of the aluminium foil packages in the coal powered stove. Ray sat with Meg's head in his lap. After about half an hour Ben waved a plate of food at Tor, who grabbed it and sat down on the floor. "Ray, if she has any trouble breathing you must tell me immediately...." 

"Don't worry, I will." Ray brushed a stray lock of hair off Meg's face. 

"What is it?" Tor looked at the mush on her plate. 

"I thought you told me never to ask. "Ray looked up from his patient. 

She looked at the food on her plate and said "Wise words" as she shovelled it down. 

***3am*** 

Ben woke and looked round. Beth was sleeping, her small body draped over his, Ray had nodded off sitting next to the stove. Tor was checking her charge, checking the pulses in her feet. Ben freed himself from the youngster's embrace, endevouring not to wake her, he placed her back down on his bedding and then crawled across to where Tor was sitting. He sat behind her and pulled her back against him. "Hey you." 

"Hey." Tor yawned. 

"How's she doing?" 

"She's holding her own." 

"How are you doing?" 

"Tired. Being pregnant doesn't help." She smiled up at him. 

"Sorry." He smiled at her. 

She kissed his cheek, "Nothing to be sorry for. But I have to say I'll be glad to see morning." 

"I'll head out at first light and get help." 

"Yeah, the rescue service round here's really good. Just don't forget the numbers 999." 

Ben smiled. "I won't...You want to get some rest I'll watch her." 

"Nah, I wouldn't sleep anyway. She'll need some more morphine soon, I gave her an intramuscular dose a while ago but that will be wearing off soon." 

****6am**** 

Ray slipped into consciousness. 

"Morning Ray." 

"How is she?" Ray came to quickly and rushed over to Meg. 

"She's doing OK." 

"Ben's going to set of in a minute for help." She nodded towards the Mountie's sleeping form. 

"I'll go too." 

"That sounds like a good idea." 

"What was that?" a noise whirled outside in the pre-dawn light. 

"I don't know." 

Ray rushed out of the door. "It's a chopper." He waved to the helicopter which lowered itself down on to the ground. 

"Am I glad to see you guys. How did you know?" 

"Mrs. McTavish got worried when you guys didn't come back last night." The pilot answered. 

"I love that woman!" Ray exclaimed. 

"Well ,she suggested we tried the old Ferguson place. And she was right." 

Tor appeared at the door. "Oh Thank God. I'm Dr. Spencer. My friend in here, she's got a open fracture of the left lower leg. Do you carry splints?" 

The pilot grabbed an orange inflatable splint from the back of the helicopter and waved it at her. 

"Thanks." she said taking it from him. "Do you carry any drugs?" 

"No." 

"OK well I've run out of Morphine, I'd like to move her now. Before it wears off completely. Where will you take her." 

"It'll be the Royal Edinburgh." 

"OK good. Let's get her on board." 

*** 

"Do you ever get a feeling of Deja Vue?" Ray whispered to Ben. The 'sitting in a hospital waiting room' feeling was getting a little to familiar. Ben, Tor, Ray and Beth had been sat in the waiting room for a little to long and Meg was still in theatre. 

"Tor?" a woman approached them from down the corridor. "Tor Spencer, It is you isn't it?" 

"Sally!? Ohmigod... you still working here?" 

"Well - I'm back here at any rate... got my consultancy three weeks ago!" 

"Congratulations." The two women hugged. 

"So where are you at?" 

"I'm working in the States. Chicago. I'm attending physician in Paediatric Emergency medicine." 

"Wow.. sounds impressive. You know it was the talk of the hospital when you finally ran out on that bastard of a husband of yours." 

"You knew about him?" 

"Yeah... Everyone knew... you didn't do a fabulous job of hiding the bruises you know....but you didn't have to leave the country..." 

"Yes I did." 

"Well it's great to see you again." 

"You too. Can I introduce you to my friends? This is my good friend, Ray Vecchio of the Chicago PD. My fiance Benton Fraser of the RCMP, and my daughter Beth." 

Sally shook all of their hands and looked admiringly at Ben. She whispered in Tor's ear. "Well your taste has *definately* improved." 

"I know." 

"So what are you doing here?" 

"Well we're in the UK on holiday but we're 'here' because my other good friend, Margaret Thatcher... no, no relation to 'her' has managed to get a rather nice open fracture of her tib and fib." 

"OOOh - lovely." 

"Talking about me again Sally?" A tall man in scrubs appeared behind her and draped his arm round her shoulders. 

"You wish." Sally replied and waved as she walked off. 

The surgeon laughed and turned to the rest of the waiting party."Mr. Butler, the surgeon who operated on Ms. Thatcher... umm unfortuanate name...." he extended a hand to Tor who was stood nearest. "Well... it all went well. No problems at all. I take it you want to go back to the States at some point.." 

"That was the plan. Our flights on Saturday." 

"OK shouldn't be a problem. She'll be in plaster for eight weeks or so. I'll give you a letter to take to a surgeon in Chicago... If I were you I'd phone the airline she's going to need a seat with plenty of leg room." 

"OK I'll do that now." Ray rushed off. 

"What's his problem." the surgeon asked Tor. 

"He's American." Ben answered 

"Ahh..." Mr Butler nodded knowingly, "You can see her if you like." 

"Thanks." 

*** 

"It's great to be getting out of here at last." 

"You've only been in two days." Tor replied. 

"Two days too long." 

"OK Meg I'll go and get you a wheel chair." 

"Thanks Ray." 

Ray left leaving the two women alone. Meg grabbed Tor's arm. "I never thanked you." 

Tor shrugged it off. "No thanks necessary." 

"Seriously, I don't think it would have been this smooth sailing if it wasn't for you." 

"Well, it's my job, Meg." 

"It was more than your job... Thank you. There is just one problem.." Meg said remembering their wager. 

"What's that?" 

"I've absolutely no idea how I'm going to get in that airplane restroom with this on my leg." 

Tor laughed. "I think I'll let you off that bet.. for now." 

*** 

"Flight 2973 direct to Chicago now boarding at gate 3." 

"That's us." Ben grabbed thier hand luggage. 

Tor looked out at the grey scenery with a slight feeling of longing. Ben spotted what she was thinking easily. 

"We'll come back... and we won't leave it ten years this time... We'll have to bring junior when they are born, show them their roots..." He extended his free hand to her and she smiled as she took it as he led her on to the plane. 

*** 

Meg scribbled something on the back of a napkin and pushed it towards Ray. She climbed to her feet. grabbed her crutches and swung her way to the back of the plane. Ray read the note and couldn't quite believe it, but he looked both ways before shoving the note in his pocket and jumping to his feet, following her to the back of the plane. 

Tor watched them go, she couldn't believe Meg was going through with it, plasterd leg and all. She had told her she didn't have to. She sat in silence and watched her watch. They both appeared looking fairly flushed over half an hour later. Tor grabbed the seat next to Meg and forced Ray into her seat. 

"You didn't" 

"Didn't we?" 

"You did?" 

"Twice." 

Tor laughed. "How was it?" 

"Damned uncomfortable." 

*** 

THE END (unless you decide different.....) COMMENTS COMMENTS COMMENTS>>>> I LOVE COMMENTS (the bad and the good.) 


End file.
